Twilot
by Charlotte Sophie
Summary: Bella has always been memorized by Edward, ever since she first saw him. However, what would happen if a new vampire or even werewolf showed up to try to separate their never ending love? Bella x Edward and Jacob x Bella. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Horny Meet

_**Twilot**_

* * *

Chapter 1: **Meeting

* * *

**

I was unable to concentrate, my head spinning from his sexy appeal.

My name is Bella Swan and just moved here from Phoenix Arizona. I left my mother, Renee, and my soon-to-be step-dad, Phil, there so I could come live with my real dad.

Right now, I'm watching Edward Cullen. His hair looks as if he hasn't combed it for the past twelve years, his body smelled, and looked as if he desperately needed a shower. He was beautiful and perfect in every way, but for some reason he purposely stayed away from me.

And for some reason he always wrinkles his pale porcelain, smooth, angelic, masculine nose and furrowed his slim, hairy, beautiful eyebrows all the while plugging his gorgeous, -once again- porcelain nose and an incredibly disgusted expression fluttered across his face.

Then his full, red, smooth, juicy, mouthwatering -sorry these adjectives don't work, I'm trying the best to abuse the thesaurus best as I can- lips would tell me in the most beautiful, angelic voice, soft like velvet, rough like sandpaper that I smelled 'really, really bad.'

Of course, I was too busy drooling and eye raping him when he said it, I paid no attentiveness to his insult.

But I'm getting very ahead of myself. It all started about 2 weeks ago on the first day of Forks High School, in the school cafeteria when I first locked gazes with this angelic, beautiful, perfect creature.

His liquid, golden, intense, iridescent eyes bored and melted my average muddy brown eyes with a single look.

And in that single second I fell in love, just as I did with that other guy from Phoenix, but after a few months he ended up on Date Line and in jail.

"Hey, he's looking at me," a short, petite, bubbly, anorexic almost, raccoon faced brunette shot at me, her lips covered in glossy shiny, pretty, strikingly red lip gloss.

"Oh," I said, looking down at the table, my hair falling into my face like the emo kid I denied that I was.

"You bitch! I'm lookin' at you!" Edward yelled at me, his voice so firm, deep and muscular.

I almost had an erection at his voice, except I'm a girl, pervert!

I smiled brightly, beamed, at his reply, delighted and star struck that a stoned looking man was eye raping me in a school cafeteria.

All day I thought about his intense gaze, imagining which article of clothing he was removing off me with his eyes.

Or maybe, he was thinking of a good alley to rape and kill me in, I blushed at the thought.

I walked in my house and threw my stuff on the floor. Then I walked my normal, average, usual sized feet to the chair.

"Hey Bella-honey, how was your day, sweetie pie?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M FUCKING TIRED! GTFO!"

"Oh, okay.." Charlie said disappointedly, dragging his feet out of the room.

Charlie always annoyed the shit out of me. You know, being a caring parent who takes care of me and shit. What the fuck is this shit?

Later that day, I somehow managed to climb up the stairs and hung out in my room brooding and whining about life.

Charlie hopping into my room holding the receiving end of the phone, "It's your mother, Bella-darling!"

"Get out of my fucking room, dad!" I yelled, snatching the phone from his meaty hands.

"Hi mom," I pouted as Charlie turned around and left.

"Hi Bella," my mom said acknowledging my existence for once, "Phil told me call you, let's get this over with, I had a massage at 4 that Charlie's paying for with the child support."

"OMG!" I squealed, "There was this boy at school today and he was like SOOOO HAWWT OMGSH!"

"That's great dear," my mom replied, "Hold on I have to take notes on this, and act like I care."

"Okay," I giggled, "Today at lunch he stared at me! For lyk 5 minutes straight! Like he zoned out at my boring, average self! It was SOOOO ROMANTIC!"

"Mmmhmm, eye raping, 5 minutes ,'hawt', got it."

"Thanks for listening mom! There's no way Charlie could ever care as much as you!"

"Yeah, bye," and the line went dead. I smiled and giggled again, falling onto my emo Linkin Park bed sheets.

**~*~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER 1~*~*~*~*~**


	2. Eye Rape

Chapter 2: Eye Rape

Edward's Perspective

* * *

I think she smells ridiculously really, really bad, I thought walking down the way.

I could feel the watchful eyes of prepubescent girls on my stoned face and the disgusting horny looks.

'He looks like a stoned pedophile, EWW!"

"I want what he's smoking."

"HE'S SOOO CUTE! I could just EAT. HIM. UP!'

The last thought made me twitch. But as I passed Bella Swan in the hallway, I clenched my nose and spluttered. She smelled, literally in every way, like a piece of shit!

But the horrifying smell made me curious about her unique scent. Did her dog shit on her? Or, did she roll in a pile of warm, soft, wet, juicy shit? I was too utterly and repulsively curious.

I knew that the force of her shit-like scent wouldn't keep me away from her in the least. It made me want her, the shitty stench that she was reeking of was turning me on, although I knew it was wrong, because she was a mere mortal, a human, and I was a pedophile immortal, vampire.

She walked down the bright hallway her ratty, long, un brushed, dark, shiny brown hair being blown towards me, her scent torturing my plastic- I mean perfect nose.

She turned around, her eyes looked as if a chipmunk took a shit on her long, fat, flabby, gross, wobbly, man-looking legs. Her flat chest leading to the pregnant, big looking, stomach made me jizz right in my old man slacks.

I was trying hard not to make my eye raping obvious. I made her baggy pants disappear off her non-existent ass. I knew what her naked body looks like because I watch her masturbate from her room every night, without her knowing and when I return home I jack off in memory of her manly voice like moan.

My inner gayness was practically tingling from her masculine, monotone, deep, hoarse, man voice. It made my anus ache for her.

It was then, I decided, I would have her. Have those chubby, blubbery man legs, shit colored, muddy chocolate hair, and tubby, jiggily tummy.

(Boner)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. Masturbation

**Chapter 3:** Masturbation

Slight rated M WARNING for those reading

**Bella's Perspective

* * *

**

I woke up huddled, my hand between my legs, two fingers lay limp. I got wet all over again watching my overly-used, flabby, wrinkly, disgusting, man pussy. I wanted to finger myself again, but I knew that I had to go to school.

I forced myself up and out of the orgasm covered bed, the sour smell made me so wet, that it looked like I was a pregnant woman, whose water just broke. But I didn't stop, I went straight to my closet to find my LEAST sluttish outfit to put on. Although I masturbate to Eddy, I wanted him to think I was a dignified, moral, luscious, elegant human. So when I got to my closet I picked out my outfit.

A red sparkly thong that gets itself lost in my soft, warm fat rolls, and a red bikini top, that barely covered my nipples. I put on some red whore lip stick to top it all off. After all, I wanted to look my best for the frizzy haired, big smiled, Edward Cullen.

I put on my 'dazzling' ass shorts and then found my late homework from my last week in my ass pockets, covered by my luscious fat rolls. Then I yanked on my think black tank top giving the perfect outline of my flabby stomach.

I stumbled down the stairs, as I had to walk consciously otherwise I might roll down like the fat kid I was.

"Good morning Bella-sugarplum," Charlie greeted me, a full plate of bacon and eggs in the form of a smiley face. My stomach roared and grumbled angrily and I leapt like a tiger, pushing Charles and diving headfirst into the breakfast buffet.

The mouthwatering, zesty, crunchy bacon made me moan and the eggs made to utter perfection. The eggs, by the way, were scrambled, yellow and luscious. I bit into it and moaned again. I then realized I needed cake.

"Bella-dear, shouldn't you be going to school?" I glared at him and pushed him out of the way as I walked out of the door.

"My daughter is so perfect and kind to me, her actions just show it," Charlie gushed behind me.

I grinned a gross, disgusting, yellow, germ infested, grin that looked like a war zone. I brushed my teeth extra white for eddy today.

At school, Edward was with his incest, pedophile, loving siblings, discussing my shitty appeal, it was at this moment I thought Edward might care for me almost as much I cared for him.

I cummed at the thought of fucking Edward, and putting my wetness on his face, everyday for the rest of eternity. It was hoooot.

_Good thing I'm not wearing my sluttiest outfit, Eddy might think I'm a whore_ I thought, but I did want to show a little something, just to be a tease, so I lifted up 82 of my biggest fat rolls, so eddy could peak at my red thong. Once he saw it, I saw his eyes move up and down my chubby body.

He was most likely having orgasms while he eye raped me again. He was probably removing my thong, and lifting my fat rolls to see what surprise was hidden in between each one. My steps were like earthquakes vibrating the ground, I could tell he loved it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. Imperfections

**Chapter 4:** Imperfections

**Bella's Perspective

* * *

**

I shook my flabby grandma arms and touched myself for him, a desperate attempt to be sexy. Knowing I was a failure, I continued popping a piece of gum in my mouth, wishing it was Eddy's cock. Yummy!

The half bell rang but I wanted him right now. Right here.

For the rest of the day, whenever I saw him I stick my fat flubbery ass out, which would knock over the other three people near me. All the while fluttering my eyelashes and teasing him with my disgusting apparel.

At the end of the day I winked my eye boogery eyes at him, waved my large fat arms and ran towards the bus, the world shaking and trembling beneath my large, enormous footsteps.

I walked into the house again noticing Charlie had made brownies and milkshakes. He stood in the kitchen beaming in his pink apron.

"Welcome home from school, sweetie-pie. I made you homemade brownies and milkshakes to celebrate your first successful completed week of school in your new home!"

My eyes got all watery and I ran out of the room "You're trying to make fun of my fatness!" I shouted.

My feet caused devastating earthquakes coming up the stairs, the house shaking as if it had turrets.

"No, wait! I can't make fun of your blubber, your cousin has it too, it's okay, we all have our imperfections, I mean hey! I have extra pubic hair on my thighs," he smiled, making me feel better.

"In that case," I launched my self at the brownies inhaling every last brownish-black, chocolaty, shit-tasting, disgusting, repulsive, giant, fat piece of it as Charlie continued on.

"So what did you do at school today?"

"A blonde, fugly, rapist named Mike invited me to the beach tonight."

"That sounds delightful," Charlie spun around in his punk apron, his black hair swooshing around, shiny and thick, his eyes twinkled in a feminine way. The pink apron really brought out his eyes.

"Oh, and Bella-dearest, did I tell you?"

"What?" my words coming out chubby.

"I have a new boyfriend! LYK OMGSH!"

He told me all about his new boyfriend, going on and on about how cute he looked when he wore a baby pink, sparkly speedo with red lip stick, blush, purple eye shadow and mascara. He went on forever, twirling his hair with two fingers, when he finished I retreated to my room to put on a homemade bikini.

I stuck a pink string between my flabby ass cheeks and pussy lip and took out two pink band-aids and stuck on over each giant, fat, misshaped, crippled nipple.

TA-DA This was a teaser!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. A Feud Begins

**Chapter 5-** Feud Begins

At the beach, Mike stood watching me in stalkerish ways. My flab dropped covering my we, slimy, pussy. I felt so hot, I wanted him so bad. I wanted to bang his overly skinny body.

_Orgasm_

You could see my white jizz leak from my stomach, happily.

"I'm such a tease," I whispered to myself in a man voice. Jessica, one of my 'girlfriends' walked over with her thin ass body and bright, electric blue bikini, showing off her delicious curves.

I'm not gay, by the way, I go both ways. Rawr!

"Hey, Bella," she said pushing back her brown hair and smiled her shiny whites at me.

"Hey," I said. I looked around and frowned, my uni-brow forehead wrinkling with it's all natural fat rolls, "where's Edward?"

"Oh him? The Queerites don't let them on their reservation. Something about vampires and werewolves and shit."

"Oh," I looked at Mike smirking at me, obviously checking me out.

"Hey, Bella, one more thing…" Jessica began, nervously, I turned around. "I kinda like Mike, but I know he likes you."

"Ha, ha bitch," I taunted.

I walked away feeling accomplished and bloated.

Later that night I had met Jacob Black, one of the Queerites from the reservation. He had long black hair, Indian features, a very skinny lanky body. He looked kinda like a NEEERDDDDD.

I hated nerds like that Eric guy in my biology class. The only good things about nerds are their smartness and homework.

Anyway, we all sat around a fire, letting my string bathing suit which hardly fit dry off with the warmth of the flames. Jacob stared at me across the fire. His eyes removing my towel.

A small while later, Jack and I went on a walk. His crusty hair made me wet.

"Jacob, what was the conflict between you and the Cullens?"

"Well ya see, Bella, once apon a time there were things worse out there than what you are lead to believe, monsters. The Cullens. Us Queerites received a gift basket from Forks mayor because we saved animals from abused homes and helped fund orphanages. Our basket contained fresh fruit, a thank you note, and a pink "excellent citizen" stretchy bracelet.

"Well the Cullens found out and came. Alice stole our fresh fruit…" Jacob began to tear up, "Emmet tore up the thank you note… And Edward, oh GOD DAMN HIM.." He bawled and cried with anger, "HE STOLE OUR PINK BRACELET!"

I gasped, no! He couldn't have! I hurried and got to my room that night, turned on the computer and typed:

Fruit stealer- no results.

Note destroyer- no results.

Then Finally….

Bracelet thief- 1 result.

_**The Cullens**_

Like OMG! NO WAY! It was, like, true. I clicked the Cullens and up popped a sparkly sight. As I read I learned of their gay apparel and got wet.

I liked a rebel.

I masturbated the rest of the night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	6. Revealing

**Chapter 6 - Revealing Dresses

* * *

**

All through that strange, erotic, peculiar, weird week things have been happening that had proven my vampire suspicion.

Like two days ago, I was in the school parking lot, and got out of my beat up F150, and a car had slid on the black ice.

It wouldn't stop and it had crushed a girl coming towards me and I knew I would eventually die in that moment.

However I saw Eddy appear right in front of me. I screamed a manly scream, and he got knocked out by the pitch.

The car screeched and rammed into my enormous fat rolls, flew backward, and broke a giant hole in the school building.

Everyone ran, up to me, and asked if I was okay. The girl, however, that was crushed from the skid laid bleeding, coughing, hacking and screaming.

She was giving me a huge headache with her endless squelching.

"How dare she!" a cop yelled and took out his gun. He shot the girl to death, ending her agitating misery.

"We'll get you into the hospital as soon as possible," Jessica exclaimed urgently.

The ambulance showed up and they took me up. I stared blank faced as the ambulance drove away.

As I was driven away my thoughts went back to Edward who had appeared out of nowhere and tried to save me from the van.

My heart thudded at the look on his face when he fainted. He looked so angelic, like he was a beautiful creature from heaven.

Jessica walked out of the dressing room wearing a very un intimidating silver with black stripes dress, a slit up the side, and silver pumps that looked like something my cat throws up. If I had one.

"How do I look?" she giggled twirling and swishing her dress cutely. Angela was still getting dressed.

"Ugly as fuck. You look like an elephant wearing a thong." Her smile fell and she ran into the dressing room again crying.

I smirked. I wasn't going to let Jessica take my lime light. Ever.

Angela then walked out in a tiny pink dress, the sleeves very puffy and a belt around the waist with matching earrings.

"Looks like cotton candy shit on you." I told her as she straightened herself to look curvy.

As they both continued, I ran out of insults and stood my jiggily, flubbery, fat self up and stretched my granny arms, the fat flapping in the wind of the fan.

"I'm going to get gang-raped. Later guys," I waved goodbye and walked outside.

In Phoenix, I would do this all the time with my mom. Course she was super skinny, and curvy… and thing, and sexy, and hot, and beautiful, and pretty, and cute and- …. Sorry, wait I didn't say sorry.

But basically they always chose her. But this time will be different. I just knew it. It was going to be unconditionally and irrevocably different. Wait! Wtf does "irrevocably' fucking mean? Shit!

It was a bit cold and my crippled nipples were getting really hard and I moaned loudly as a passed a bar.

I was hoping the drunk pigs would chose me as their 4th sex girl choice.

I strutted down and into the bar, a woman in a thin sexy bikini with no top danced over a man's delicious boner.

I punched her face and she fell to the ground.

"GRRRR, Bella angry! BELLA SMASH!"

She called me a bitch, So I ate her and got kicked out.

Damn.

I was further down in the creepy alley. My fat accidentally got caught on a dumpster so I fell. I got to the end, close to an exit.

Then Suddenly, eight men showed up. One held a dildo, one hand cuffs, another one held ties, one held a whip and a camera, and two of them grabbed me and forced me into their car and drove away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	7. Deleted Scene WARNING

**Chapter 7: **Deleted Scene

**WARNING: RATED X. FOR NUDITY, VULGAR PLAY, RAPE AND SCARING.

* * *

**

They stripped my shirt off then took off my pants. Obviously noticing my fat the removed it all surgically, making my anorexic so you could see my ribs.

OMG! I wasn't a fat ass anymore!

They stripped me and forced me on my knees, hand cuffed. All of them were black and naked, their dicks were, like, 12 inches.

I gulped scared.

They made me all wet my clit was nice and hand, my lose pussy complimented the way you could see my pelvis through the skin.

My thighs were no more, and I had B boobies instead of the Triple Zs that I used to have. My cheeks had my eyes almost bulge.

I was soooooooo sexy 3. I still had my manly moan and seductive buttocks, though.

The leader was Antonio. He stuck his cock in my mouth, wiggling it around, making me sick. I pushed it in and out, cumming on my tongue.

It tasted like my Home Economics teacher (Who was like 62 years old and didn't shower) and made me like his asshole.

A dildo was shoved in my ass, I loved it being knocked around in there, and I was then chained down to the bed, with some negroes head licking my man pussy that still had some flab left on it.

I could tell it was being taped so I moaned and screamed extra loudly.

Suddenly there was a dick replacing the dildo and the tongue replaced with dick on my pussy.

One of the men started to whip my ribs and ear fucked my head. They all shoved their cocks in my mouth and made me suck. I chocked on them several times.

I eventually passed out from choking in my mouth full of jizz.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	8. I Know What You Are

**Chapter 8**: I Know What you Are

* * *

An hour later Edward crashed through the wall, saving me.

All my rapists, appalled.

"Leave my ho alone" Edward yelled. "Or I swear, I'll… SPARKLE!"

All of them screamed and fell to the ground, crippled. "NOOO PLEASSEEE DON'T!"

Edward drove me away in his slick Volvo.

"Bella," he said in the car, "hurry and get my mind occupied so I don't turn around and SPARKLE for them," he said, acid in his words.

The car moved so fast at a 2 mph. It gave me an idea.

"Put on your seat belt!"

He laughed, mockingly. "Bella, I'm allowed to be dangerous, trust me, when I'm here, you're safe."

"Edward, I know what you are," I said suddenly.

He was then quiet. "Bella, you don't."

"I do."

He squeezed is fists tightly.

"Your skin on your hand is pale white and ice cold… It's from that pink bracelet you wear, it cuts off your circulation. I know what you are."

"Say it."

"A bracelet thief."

He gasped, "How do you know?"

"Bella, I'm also… a-"

"Sparkly vampire" I cut him off.

"Yes."

I was disappointed to find the truth, sadness shot through my stick body. I gripped the car door.

"Let me out."

"Bella, please."

"Edward, there's Jessica and Angela, please let me out."

"Can I at least take you to dinner?"

"FINE!"

Both, Edward and I ignored the fat prom whores and we walked into 'Big Bertha's All You Can Eat Buffet'.

We sat down, I stuck out my chest, snowy, pale skin, defining my slim arms and thin ribs. I spread my legs in the chair.

I got sexier.

"Go ahead, Bella. I'll buy you anything you want."

"Damn right you will."

I picked up the menu, yet still noticing the black, fat, red haired waitress, eyeing Edward's non- existent balls.

She came over in a horny voice and asked Eddy "How may I help you?"

Edward gave me a wink, a sign to order.

"I want a double cheese burger, make that two, three sides of macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes with garlic, a salad with thousand island dressing, chicken fingers with honey mustard a burrito, a taco, vegetable soup, cole slaw, chicken salad, egg salad steak, seasoned fish, sushi, squid, Fried Mushrooms, a Chocolate Milkshake, XL Coke, an ice cream Sunday topped with three and a HALF cherries, nuts, whip creamed, caramel and hot fudge, a chocolate cake, and a Large fry." Although I was now skinny, I've cut down about 1/8th my normal appetite.

She gawked at me for a long while before she shooed away.

"OH EDDY, I would love to know more about you."

"Bella, there's worse things out there than me, there's not only vampires that sparkle, but some….." (DRAMATIC PAUSE) …"SHINE"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	9. History

**Chapter 9: **History

* * *

"Noooo!" I couldn't bear the thought.

"Yes Bella, it's true."

"How did you come to be a…" I gulped, afraid to ask, "bracelet thief?"

"Well it all started when my bitch of a mom got me sick with a nasty cold. It was two days later when they thought the cold wouldn't go away. I was so pissed, so I stabbed my mom to death for giving me the cold.

"Carlisle bit me and turned me into this sparkly monster. Devastated, I went to live with them. Rosalie became my sex slave and Alice now runs the whole house, enslaving all of us. Then we went out one day to skip in the field and pick berries, but the Quiletes came out and made fun of us and our sparkles and made us cry when they called us… herds. So we swore revenge, and then we went and destroyed their gift basket, this is now mine." He lifted his hand to show me the bracelet, "we eventually made a pact to stay off each other's territory."

His eyes were dark and emotionless. "Some of us have powers, like me. I can grow and shrink my dick at will, Alice can do the same with her breasts."

He tilted his face down angrily.

"Edward, I would sure like to see your special power," I grinned my war zone smile.

"Bella, you have such a sexy body and beautiful smile." he touched my nipple, still crippled. "I love the yellow plack that exists between the gaps of your teeth, I love how you pick at them during leaving the greenish junk under your dirty nails."

"And my body?" I asked.

"I love how your pelvis and ribs stick out, I love how it looks like everything was sucked from your face. You almost look like an anorexic eel. I would bang that," he paused a moment as they brought the food and I inhaled it.

"GOD, it's sexy how you attack your chicken fingers… Bella, you smell like shit, I love it, I love YOU."

I choked on a bone from my fish.

"GAWD that's hot," he said "I want you to meet my family."

I was still choking and passed out. Before I blacked out, I heard Edward chase after the fat waitress while I had a bone stick in my throat.

I love the way he doesn't care. 3

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	10. Doorbell

**Chapter 10**: The Doorbell

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. My skimpy dress showed the outline of my ribs and my non existent ass.

I was wearing high heeled boots, you the boots you could stab people with just in case somebody wanted to rape you. I had my hair tied up in a ponytail, which was fitting because the back of my head looked like a horses ass, anyway.

I ran downstairs and waited for my 'Boo Bear', aka Edward.

I sat on my chair which still had my fat imprint on it from what felt like ages ago and grinned at how sexy my skinny, lanky, boney body must've been to him.

DING DONG DING DING BING DIDLY DOO DONG BING BINGITY RINGITY RING BING NINGITY RING DONG DO RING BOO DING RING DING DONG DIDLY DOO BING RING DING DONG DONG DING RINGALING BING DIDLY DO BOPITY BING RING. BOO BOP BING BING BING BOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The noise turned into almost a fire alarm and the lights went out. Out of the ceiling came a disco ball and dead hookers fell from the hole in the ceiling as well.

"YA YA YA, SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOOOOORRRR. YA! YA YA YA, ANSWER THE DOOOR YA!" the ceiling played to a rocking beat.

The hookers in the cage that fell from the ceiling lie idly as the spotlight shown the guys and their white shorts. Water then feathers fell from the ceiling onto the dead bodies and the cages shook to probably what they would be dancing to if they were alive.

Then the cage holes opened up and comdoms, dildos and strap-ons shot out all around the room.

Then the music went idle, and everything went still.

When the fuck did we get this installed?

Edward opened the door and looked in. Confusion swept over his confused features, then understanding and then a smile.

"I see. I guess you're just getting warmed up, Bella." Edward said as I walked towards him.

Outside, parked in my miniature driveway was a pink, flowery, sparkly monster truck.

Edward also happened to be wearing dark shades to make himself feel cool.

"C'mon, Bella." He beckoned, and helped me climb in the truck.

He buckled himself in, but since I was enable to buckle myself in, he did it for me.

I held onto the seat and he hit the gas, my eyes flew open at the impending acceleration about to hit me.

The truck then blasted music that you'd usually hear from an ice cream truck and drove at a speed roughly 5 mph.

"So how do you like my ride so far?" he asked flashing me his crooked, angelic, yellow teeth smile.

"It's amazing, Eddy," I said.

"We use this baby on Saturday nights. That's our crazy nights. We volunteer at the shelter, clean up trash on the side of the highway, and greet people at Walmart."

"Holy shit, Edward, this is too much. I can't get as crazy as you."

"Bella, you don't have to. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	11. Family Meeting

**Chapter 11**: Family Meeting

* * *

Edward pulled into the Cullen drive way, his new ride sparkling almost as much as he did in the sun.

We walked into their home, half scared half horny.

"Edward. Where the fuck did you put my vibrator?" Alice demanded, plunging down the stairs, showing no graceful, gentle aspect what so ever.

"It's on my dresser," he turned and smiled.

The kitchen was full of blood animal skins.

"OH- Hello, Bella, welcome to our humble home," Esme greeted.

"Where the fuck is the food?" I demanded.

"BITCH, you ARE the food!" Jasper, launching himself at me. Carlisle appeared and shot Jasper down with his 9mm.

"I'll show Bella around," Edward purposed.

We made our way upstairs to his room, he then took off his shirt and- CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED-

"OH EDDY, you are fantastic."

"I know," he replied, he laid back showing off his man boobs.

Naughty thoughts entered my head once more. I was happy I was now skinny so Edward's dick wouldn't get caught in my fat rolls.

"Bella, I love you, although we have no connections, your shitty smell makes me love you."

"Oh Edward, I've waited so long to hear you say that.."

"Bella, I have a surprise for you.."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	12. Baseball

**Chapter 12: **Baseball

* * *

After Edward made the entire family dinner, I gained weight again…

"Hey Bella, wanna play some baseball with us?" Jasper asked me.

"Fuck no!" I replied. Sports were for queers, squares and retards.

"Too bad, now get in the fucking car," Alice said pushing me through the doors of the house. We drove 5 miles into the forest, in Edward's monster truck. All the while playing die hard jazz.

Rosalie and Emmet were drinking and fucking, Alice and Jasper were holding hands, and Carlisle and Esme were driving and laughing.

Edward was staring in my face, inches away as I looked out the window melancholically.

The words 'bracelet thief' and 'sparkly vampire' echoed in my head.

"We're here," Carlisle announced stopped the car. His smile jubilant like a fat kid or me eating cake.

It was a landing field in the middle of fucking nowhere.

"This is inconspicuous enough, I believe," Esme said, getting out of the car.

And so the games began. Jasper grabbed a bat and Alice took a huge bouncy ball. Edward and Carlisle took the bases and Alice shot a glance at Jasper.

"Why the fuck is Alice using a bouncy ball?" I asked Esme.

"You'll all see. It's part of the game."

Alice used her super powers and increased her bosoms and she swung them, hitting the ball, and the bouncy ball flying at Jasper.

Jasper went to hit the ball but the bat flew at Alice and Jasper missed. The bat floated around Alice's chest and she smiled triumphantly. Her bosoms were so large, they have a gravitational pull.

"OMG!" I yelled at Alice. She yelled back, " I KNOW RITEEEE?"

Jasper them murmured to Emmet, "I hit those every night," and they exchanged high fives, " HELL YEAH, BROTHA!"

Then the game continued on.

Edward hit the ball and bat flew at my face. I flew backwards and felt blood on my hand after I touched my face. Then he licked the blood off. I didn't find it as creepy (as I should've) as I found it cute.

Alice and Jasper then hit themselves against a tree and roughly started making out. Alice then ripped off her top and Jasper's pants.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked, anxiously wondering how Jasper did it, so I could maybe do that to Edward.

"Jasper has the power to control emotions. He made her really HORNAY," Edward grinned, "a power most handy."

I snorted a man snort when Edward shoved me back, the field hushed.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Others."

Three stranger barefoot vampires leaped out of the wood, strutting towards us like they were on a cat walk or something.

"So, playing are we?" A black man with nasty hair and yellow teeth spat.

A blond, that was way sexy and muscular, kept his eyes on me. I got wet and came in my panties.

"No, we were just leaving."

"I see, maybe another time then."

"Yes, maybe," Carlisle agreed, graciously.

The blond stepped towards me not removing his eyes from me, but still talking to another.

"That jizz," the blond whispered, his voice steadily growing louder, "it's not the jizz of a vampire."

_OH SHIT!_

Edward protectively remained in front of me. His dick moving.

"James, calm down and let's leave."

James hadn't listened and strutted up in a gay style and bitch slapped Edward across the face, "So, you brought a snack."

Edward put his hand on his hip and snapped his fingers. "Oh…. No, you didn't be-ach." Edward started taking out his man earrings and readied himself.

"Get Bella out of here, this is about to get serious up in here, homie dog."

James slapped Edward so hard it left a hand print. "Take that you, you- you SKANK!" He smiled accomplished "Oh yeah, I said it, girlfriend, mmmhmm."

We left Edward and James to their gay fight and drove away.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	13. The Call

**Chapter 13: **The Call

* * *

I didn't give a shit about my dad, so I skipped his house and went straight to the Cullens.

Rosalie and Esme lead James off our trail, Emmet and Carlisle stayed back with Edward, while Alice and Jasper took care of me.

We flew back to my home town of Phoenix. In hiding, Edward finally called us.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, but I'm HORNAY, and your not here to fuck my lard ass."

"I will soon, hun, I have to go, so listen to Alice and meet me at the air port in a few hours."

Bee-Boo-Bop-Beep Boooooooooooooooop - Another call rang in

"Well, I'll let you go, I love you."

"Bye."

I switched over to hear a deep breathing.

"Hello?" I smiled wide, talking in a preppy voice. The breathing continued, it was loud and kinds' scary.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Beelllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Yeah?" my man voice now high pitched and girly.

"I have your ho of a mother, and if you ever want to lesbian fuck her again, then I suggest you better listen," his voice low and creepy. I came again.

"Where?"

"Remember the fat camp your mom sent you to for 15 years? Go there in the ballet room, one hour."

"I'll be there."

As I talked I watched a luminous light shadow outside the window. I had a mission.

I would do it, for my honor. (And for Edward to come save and fuck me and beat me like a bitch)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	14. James

**Chapter 14: **Meeting James

* * *

We went to the airport, sitting in the waiting room, I had half an hour left.

"Alice, I have to take a big, STANKY, NASTY, GREENISH BROWN SHIIITTT."

"Jasper can take you."

I went, and opened an above window in the bathroom. I hadn't realized that I got fat again, until I got stick in the window sill that was 12" dimensions (My flab being 14 inches) on each side. After struggling a while, the wall broke under my weight and crashed, banging, and breaking down, the bathroom in ruins.

"Everything okay in there?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said getting up, "I took my shit. That was the sound you heard. There's like a basketball sized mud pie in the toilet, so that also broke." I lied. "It was so hard to get out that I cracked my back, just let me clean up."

"…A-alright..?"

With that I disappeared to the fat camp ballet room.

When I arrived, a creepy figure with a camera stood in the darkness.

I jumped in, "Hello rapist, killer guy!" I shouted excitedly.

"Hello, Bella."

"James?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where's my mom?"

"She's in her bed, safe, enjoying the after shock of being fucked by me."

"Why?"

"Because, don't you see?" he grinned evily, "it's a game."

"OH!"

He attempted to push me down, but rebounded off my fat and hit his back against the back wall. I started to run, but tripped on my fat roll. He kicked me, once again, flying back from my fat.

Giving up, he took a glass vase and bashed it into my head and jumped on my fat, as if I was a trampoline. "Yipeeee, weeeeeeee!" He had fun bouncing on my fat before he got serious again.

He stepped on my leg, breaking it, and recording it all, then he bit my fat flubbery hand and I screamed in pain, as the poison seeped into my blood stream.

"You asshole."

"I know."

Edward suddenly appeared and got into another bitch slapping fight with James while the rest of them came to my rescue.

I remember Edward sucking me and I woke up in the hospital.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	15. Hospitals

**Chapter 15: **Hospitals

* * *

I woke up, Band-aids all over my fat rolls, my leg in a huge hello kitty cast. Oh-no, did my parents find out Edward was a…. bracelet thief?

_GASP!_

"Edward, do they know?"

"No, Bella, I told them a unicorn herd ran over you, no worry."

I sighed with relief. It ws a good story and I knew that I was safe.

"Bella-dear, sweetheart, cupcake, muffin!" Charlie ran toward me. Ward immediately closed his eyes and acted like he was sleeping.

"Oh Belly-poo!" he sulked and hugged me to his man boob chest. I could feel his bra underneath his shirt.

"Oh, Bella! I was so scared! I thought you forgot about me when you tried to leave me to live with the unicorns!"

Edward, his amazing acting, began to snore loudly and boisterously. Charlie began talking about his worries, but it drowned in Edward's snoring.

And just as Charlie had began talking, Renee walked in, holding a phone to her ear, wearing a think short sleeved shirt, having a think body, hair tied back and sun glasses on. A long business skirt, and red jacket, pairing both with strikingly red lipstick. She looked like a model.

"Yeah, I gotcha, Jeff. I'll call you back I have to care about my daughter for 5 to 10 minutes. Okay… yeah.. Bye."

She shut her phone and walked up to my bed. She dug in her pocket, forked out a $500 dollar bill, and placed it on my bed.

"That should be enough," she said, dialing a number on her phone.

"Renee, when did you get so curvy?" Charlie asked, looking up and down her body.

"Since you turned gay. That money should be enough to cover most of the injury expenses. Enjoy. Later. Ja Ne. Sayonara," and with that, she left.

"She is so nice, loving, and caring," I said, looking in awe after she left.

Edward, still acting like he was snoring, starting snorting and hicking his breaths.

"He's a keeper," Charlie told me. He then kissed me on the head, and walked out of the room to probably give a doctor a blow job.

At that moment, Edward stood up and was inches away from my face, my heart started pounding and I jizzed.

"Edward, the way you snort and snore makes me want you even more!" I reached for his shirt and reached at my hospital gown.

"Your stench smells especially like shit right now. The smell is turning me on. I want you, Bella. I want you to suck my disco stick~"

He ripped my gown down the chest and I unzipped his pants. He shrugged them off and got closer. I was feeling very hot and I moaned.

In the doorway, a doctor stood and watched, mouth agape and utterly surprised.

"GTFO!" I yelled, throwing a bloody tampon at his fugly face. He shut the door and the tampon stained the door with blood.

And we continued on with our business. *~CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED~*

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	16. Prom Night!

**Chapter 16: **Prom Night! Yeah!

* * *

Since the Cullens were filthy rich, Edward got my fat removed again, and looked at my ribs in awe and lust.

And the night I got out of the hospital, Edward had me wearing my slut dress I had made earlier that year, except now it fit.

It was a dress that cut off at my clit, red with slits up the side, fishnes, matching pumps, no bra, and no underwear

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said, holding his angelic, porcelain, masculine, strong, pointy, nose from my horrible stink.

I didn't know why I was wearing a dress, even though I knew I should've known.

We were driving towards the school, and my heart thumped unevenly in my chest (Which was totally healthy for a teenage girl about to have a heart attack)

My cell phone rang, but Edward picked it up, "Hello?" he asked and then his features went sharp, like his dick. ZING!

"You shut up your mother fucking face. Bella is going to be my date and you can kiss my sparkly, shiny, porcelain, angelic, masculine, marble, cold, hard ass, BITCH! Now get on your fucking knees, submit and suck my fucking sparkle dick you MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE before I rip off your dick and shove it in a pepsi can and into a tree shredder and plant it in your steak in which you eat and shove a dildo up your ass! YOU GOT THAT YOU C***ING, BITCHING, FUCKING, WHORE SHITTING, DICK LICKING, PUSSY FINGERING BASTARD!" and he hung up my cell phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, bewildered.

"Mother fucking Walmart trying to sell me an HD TV."

It was silent.

"I feel just a little protective over you, Bella. No worries."

~Meanwhile At WalMart~

Victoria hung up the phone and snapped her fingers, then put her hand on her hip, "OH HELL NAW!"

She copied the number down. "I'mma show you a 'pussy fingering bastard' next time I see you, bitch!"

~Back At Prom~

I walked down the hallway with Edward towards the bathroom. Muic seeped through the doors and flooded the hallways.

"Edward, I can't dance! I might fall and break my pancreas!"

"Nonsense, since I am clearly safe and environmentally friendly, you should be safe around me."

We walked into the room and immediately saw the Cullen crumping and grinding hard.

Most of them were making out and another couple were fucking in the corner.

Many of them were drinking and slapping people's asses and biting girl's clits.

Then in one corner I saw Jacob Black waiting for me.

I walked towards him, but he was staring at Eddy. "Uhh,yeah. Bella, I'm here to tell you that my father said 'We'll be watching'." he told me. He was all dressed up in his doggy costume. I wonder what that could mean.

He made me jizz.

Edward than squeezed my hand really hard, like a leech.

"Well, that's all." Jake said looking around. "I can see I'm not welcome."

"Damn right you aren't. Gtfo doggy breath." Edward said.

"Bye, Jake." I said, and Edward growled at him til Jack finally ran away.

After the dance, and getting into a group orgy, Edward and I disappeared behind the school. I laid in his arms as he "felt up" my crippled nipples. They were saggy and wrinkly tonight which meant they were extra horny.

"Edward, make me a vampire?"

"Umm, I would, but I have to ask my mommy first."

Understanding, he took me home and masturbated with me the rest of the night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	17. NEW SUN : PREVIEW

Preview for the next story in the saga...

_**~NEW SUN~

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: **Birthday Sex

* * *

It hadn't been long after the prom when I had gotten fat again. Edward would surely have me get liposuction done again.

It was my birthday and…

YOU WANT MOAR?

~THEN READ THE NEXT INSTALLMENT COMING OUT SOON _**~NEW SUN~**_!~


End file.
